The Bunker 2.0/Bill the Stick Figure: Returns
'Part 1' Narrator: In the Bunker, something smells good. I wish I could have some. French Narrator: Me too. But we don't have hands. Wait, if you don't have a body then how come you could smell the food? Narrator: Beats me. (cuts to the Bunker 2.0 dining room) Bob: (eating Chinese fried noodles) This is the best Chinese Space Restaurant I've ever eaten at, what's in this stuff anyway? Dot: What, the noodles? Let's see umm.. green onions, peeled carrots, green peas, soy sauce and a bit of vegetable oil. Bob: I ate vegetables? Wakko: Yakko, can you put this poison inside Bob's food? Bob: (from across the table) I HAVE EARS YOU KNOW, YOU NOOB! Gaepora: No, you don't... Bob: (throws noodles at Wakko) Wakko: HEY! (throws a bowl of soup at Bob) Bob: That does it, FOOD FIGHT! (Bob and Wakko begin having a food fight) Yakko: Guys break it up! Bob & Wakko: STAY OUT OF THIS! (stuffs a flaming hot bowl of Beef Noodle Soup down Yakko's pants) Yakko: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Master ventus: (minding own business, pulls out fortune cookie and opens it) "You're going to be the living CRAP out of Major Monogram with all of you're resources for throwing you out an airship". Works for me! Major Monogram: uh oh..... (Bob and Wakko continue they're food fight) Bob: Hey Wakko, catch! (throws an anchor a Wakko) ACF: Is this even a food fight anymore? Wakko: Hey Bob, think fast! (throws a block of lead at Bob) Narrator: Later that night... Bob: (drinks a giant bottle of coke) ACF: Bob, don't you think it's a bad idea for you to drink soda before going to bed? Yakko: Well I'm going to bed. (gets in bunk bed) Spike: I just hope Waddles doesn't chew on my hand again. Mabel: That's just his way of saying, he likes you. Spike: When I woke up my hands was covered in bite marks and slobber. (Spike and Mabel get in bunk beds and go to sleep) Bob: Good nobody is awake! ACF: Why? Bob: Now I can use my secret room! Spike: Dude, were still awake. Bob: (presses button on the wall, and hole in the ground opens) uhh.. (jumps in hole and then it closes) ACF: Hey, where's Wakko? Backing scat: (Dooby dooby doo-bah) X4 Female Singers: Wakko! Wakko: (wearing a fedora) I'm gonna go do some things. Bob: Well, looks like I'm finally in my secret room. It's where I go so Wakko won't do that hand in a bowl of warm water thing. (one minute silence) Bob: It feels like, someone is... WANTS TO SELL ME SOMETHING! (one minute silence) Bob: Oh. Sales Man: (talking to another Sales Man, from inside an air vent) I told you he was on to us! Bob: (sits on a couch, that looks out and torn apart) Time for some TV. (Bob grabs the remote out of a mini fridge, and begins to watch a dancing anemone) Wakko: (starring at Bob) Bob: HUH? (changes to a football game) I was just looking for the sports channel. Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker 2.0 Category:The Bunker 2.0 Episodes Category:Pages by Master ventus Category:Random Works!